1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample collecting system in which an effluent is sampled at predetermined intervals for analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to monitor the pollutants in plant effluents whereby to control them within an acceptable level, it is necessary to continuously sample the effluent. In view of strict pollution controls now imposed by various governments, it is necessary to provide records indicating the amount of pollutants contained in an effluent discharged into streams or rivers or even into settling reservoirs.